


Only Fools Fall for You

by if_i_could_fly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Marauders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 11:52:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10513221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/if_i_could_fly/pseuds/if_i_could_fly
Summary: A fic in which it definitely looks like Remus and Sirius are dating except that they aren't but Remus really wishes they were.Almost a 100% guarantee that this will never get finished.Title lyric from Troye Sivan.





	

To Remus Lupin, home was more than just one place. It could be his parents’ home in Scotland, the upstairs bedroom belonging to his best friend, or the castle where he spent most of the year. But mostly, home was wherever his three best friends were. James, the impassioned and loud prankster-slash-athlete; Peter, the loyal and devoted friend; and Sirius, the handsome boy who never failed to make people laugh. Today, Remus’ home was a shady spot near the Black Lake. He took in the sight of his friends sitting near the lake’s edge. Peter, with his feet submerged in the opaque water, and Sirius, stage-whispering loudly to James about the giant squid that supposedly lived beneath the dark depths of the lake. Remus couldn’t help but smile as Peter convulsed and ran back a few feet from the shoreline. Sirius’ laughter hit the air, loud and clear against the lazy summer breeze. 

“Moony!” James shouted up the hill to where Remus was leaning against the trunk of the tree. “Close that book and come down here!”

“What are you studying for anyway?” Sirius questioned. “Exams are all finished!”

“Have you ever heard of reading for pleasure, Padfoot?” Remus asked with a fond grin. Sirius only snorted in response, making Remus smile again.  
It was their last day at Hogwarts Castle before leaving for the summer. OWLs had been taken and finished; all of the fifth-years were recovering from two full weeks of examinations. Remus, however, was recovering from much worse. It had been a full moon three nights in a row following the examinations. Though Remus only had to endure one of those nights in his wolf form, the two nights before and after had been awful. 

Remus scratched mindlessly at a new scar on his forearm. It had been better this year now that he wasn’t alone on the full moon. James and Sirius had finally figured out how to become animagi a few weeks into the school year and by Christmas holidays, Remus was no longer the only one who could turn into an animal. Sirius had playfully asked the werewolf if he wanted to become one, too. Remus had good-naturedly stated that one animal was more than enough for him.  
James and Sirius had been pleasantly surprised by the shape their transformations took, but Peter was extremely let down. The boys had teased him endlessly about it, calling him ‘rat-boy’ and ‘flea magnet’ before ‘Wormtail’ finally stuck after a particularly amusing afternoon in Hogsmeade. Soon Prongs and Padfoot replaced James’ and Sirius’ names as well, matching Remus’ ‘Moony’ that he’d been called since their second year, following the discovery of his condition. 

“Quit picking at it,” Sirius said quietly, planting himself down next to Remus and slinging and easy arm over his shoulders. Remus complied but his fingers were itching to touch something, so he settled for Sirius’ knee. “Ooh, getting handsy, Moony, I like it.” Sirius winked and Remus faked a gag, but smiled, nonetheless.

“What are you reading anyway?” Peter asked, sitting on Remus’ other side. James came to join them as well, grabbing the book from his lap.

“‘The Notable Life of Andros the Invincible’ are you serious?”

“Remus, you simply must find a better use of your time!” Sirius said, but he quickly snatched the book back from James and handed it over gently to Remus. A small breeze blew between the branches above their heads then, and for a moment everything was quiet.

“Come, little wolf,” Sirius said with a kiss to his temple before helping the smaller boy up. “We have a whole summer ahead of us, and it’s about time we get started.”

“Started with what?” Remus asked, his bare feet trailing through the tall grass.

“Started making mischief of course!” And before Remus had any idea what was going on, Sirius picked him and ran straight into the shimmering water.


End file.
